Dadster
by perle-de-lune
Summary: Gaster x Child!Reader. The reader as a child is only seven years old. They fell down in the Underground and Gaster had to take care of them and he raised them. They got along with him, Sans and Papyrus. He ended up treating the reader as his own child. The reader ended up calling him 'dad'. Six years later, the reader had lost their 'dad', then they returned to the surface.


You didn't know how could this happen but you accidentally fell into the hole which guided you to the Underground...  
You were unconscious what was happening next, until you felt someone was carrying you, placed you down and then you heard-

" - Hello ? ", a deep masculine voice came up.  
" - Are you alright ? ", that same voice added.

You opened your eyes. Your view was a bit blur and the lights made you see everything white until you could see clearly. You saw a tall skeleton standing in front of you, looking down at you. He was wearing a white scientist vest, a white jumper and black pants.  
You were confused. You wondered where you were, and especially the question you were asking yourself, how could skeletons be alive and could actually talk as well ?!

" - What's your name, human ? ", he asked as he bent down.

" - H.. Hi.. I'm _... ", you answered shyly and confused. " And yeah.. I'm alright hehe.. ", you giggled shyly.

" - Nice to meet you, _. Call me Dr. Gaster. ", he greeted kindly.

You were slightly blushing because you liked how he looked like. You got up from the bed. You looked around yourself and you noticed you were in a laboratory. It looked very clean and tidy, and the atmosphere smelled like mint. You could guess Dr. Gaster was a perfectionist.

" - Uuh.. Where am I ? ", you asked.

" - You're in the True Lab. This is one of the places I spend most of my time. ", he replied. " I was actually the first one who found you fall from the Underground. Not even the Queen nor the King had noticed you.. ", he added, " It doesn't even surprise me because they already have Asriel and the Human ", he mumbled but you couldn't hear him clearly, " So I decided to take care of you. ", he finished his phrase.

You smiled at him because you found him nice. You thanked him as well because you thought it was very sweet of him to take care of you.

" - Of course, I mean, look at yourself. You look quite young.. So someone must take care of you. ", the tall skeleton said.

You nodded, " I'm only 7 years old…", you said.

" - See ? You're very young. But not as young as my sons. ", he chuckled.

You were curious how his sons could look like and you would like to meet them someday but you didn't dare to ask him about this, so you just asked their age instead.

" - My first son, Sans… He's 6 years old. And my other son, Papyrus, he's only a few months old. I am so proud of them. ", he looked happy, " You're going to meet them when we will be at home. I'm sure they will appreciate you. ", he added as he smiled to you.

" - Yay ! I can't wait to see them ! ", you jumped around happily.

" - Heh. ", Gaster chuckled, " Follow me, child. I would like to show you this place. "

You nodded as you started to follow him. The True Lab was a big laboratory. You looked around yourself and you noticed there were two huge weapons of a shape of a skeleton-like. You stopped by and you were observing them. They interested you, especially their concept.

" - What's that, Doctor ? ", you asked curiously.

" - Hm ? ", the tall skeleton turned around, and noticed you stopped walking to watch the weapons, " Oh, these are called 'Gaster-blaster'. I actually made them. They look cool, don't they ? ", he smirked.

You nodded as you both continued the walk. After you had done exploring the True Lab, you both were in front of the lift.

" - So... What do you think about that place ? ", he spoke up as he pressed the lift's button. The doors were opened and you both entered into the lift.

You actually liked the True Lab because of the tidiness, the pleasant odour, and of those mysterious weapons so called 'Gaster-blasters', " It was awesome ! ", you answered in a happy tone.

" - Glad to hear this. ", he smiled, looking at you, "Now we're going to the Lab. It's smaller and a bit different of the True Lab. ", he pressed the button 'up' from the elevator.

You were looking up, watching his face, and then at his hand. You actually wanted to hold his hand. You were about to hold it as he suddenly looked back at you, " Do you want something, _ ?", he asked. He noticed you wanted to hold his hand as your face turned a bit red from shyness, " Do you want to hold my hand, child ? "

" - Yes.. ", you nodded shyly.

" - Alright then. ", he started to hold your hand. You were smiling a lot. You noticed his hand wasn't cold, it had a nice temperature, " What a shy kid ! ", Gaster thought.

The lift had finally stopped to the Lab. The doors were opened as you both entered into the Lab. You noticed the lights were brighter than the ones from the other place. It was as tidy as the True Lab.

" - And this is my Lab. ", Gaster said happily as he was guiding you. You saw a huge TV-Screen-like.

" - Look, look Dr. Gaster ! I can see us on the TV ! We are popular ! ", you pointed at it, thinking you and him were being exposed to a live-show.

The tall skeleton was laughing a lot because of what you said, " No, no. ", he kept laughing, " That's just a TV screen connected to some cameras so that's why we could see each other from there.", he finished his phrase as he calmed down.

" - Aw that's sad ! I wanted us to be popular on a TV show. ", you were kind of disappointed.

He chuckled, " You and my sons made my day. ", he smiled at you.  
You were proud of yourself that you could make him laugh and smile. You felt like you were a child which everyone dreamed to have.

Once he finished showing you his lab, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, " Wow ! We already spent 3 hours together ! I haven't seen the time going so fast. ", he said in a surprised tone.

You couldn't believe you have spent that much time with him. You felt like you only had spent 20 minutes with him. You really enjoyed being with him.

" - Oh actually ", he started speaking up, " Have you got a phone ? "

" - No, I don't. ", you answered kindly.

" - Oh, well.. Wait a second ! ", he stopped holding your hand as he went to his workplace, " A phone might be useful for you. ", the scientist added.

He took another phone and tested to see if it worked well. Then he tried to call himself from the other phone. You noticed it worked pretty good.

" - Good. It works well. ", Dr. Gaster said. He came back to you, " Here. Have this phone. ", he handed the phone to you as you grabbed it.

" - Thank you very much, doctor ! ", you smiled at him.

" - No problem. ", he smiled back to you, " As you can see, you have my phone number so if you need anything, feel free to call me. ", he added in a kind tone.

You nodded happily. You felt more safe than before since you got a phone for free with his number on it.

" - Well…", Gaster looked again at the time on his phone, " It's time to go home now. I wish I could show you the Core, which I created as well, but it's too dangerous for a child like you to go there.. So I would prefer not to take you there. ", he said nicely.

" - Alright ! ", you nodded again. You were a bit curious about the Core but you didn't want to risk your life to go there so you preferred to say nothing about it.

" - Then let's go ! ", the tall skeleton started to hold your hand as you both left the Lab.

After a long walk that you and him had, you were in a small village. The ground was literally only made of snow. The sky was dark, but quite nice and the village seemed to be very friendly.

" - Welcome to Snowdin. ", Dr. Gaster said happily.

" - Nice ! ", you looked around yourself as you were examining the other creatures. You were surprised to see animals who walked like humans, and that they spoke English too !

" - Animals can talk too… ? ", you asked.

" - Well, yeah. ", he answered, " We all are monsters except you so…yeah "

You were a bit confused that Dr. Gaster used the term 'monster' instead of 'animal'.

" - Why do you call them 'monsters' and not 'animals' ? ", you questioned him.

" - Well, actually the inhabitants from the Underground are called 'monsters', but not necessarily 'animals' since not all of us are animals like me which I'm a skeleton. ", he chuckled.

Thanks to his answer, you understood much better and learnt more about monsters as well.

You and him finally reached to his home. His house was made of wood, looked quite big and had a kind of Christmas-like themed.

" - And this is my home ", he said proudly. He stopped holding your hand, unlocked the door, then he opened it and you both entered inside the house. He locked back the door and put the keys on the table. He took off his scientist vest as well and put it on the couch.

You saw a little skeleton who was running downstairs in a joyful way. You noticed he looked like his father, Gaster, especially because of the eyes with the white dots inside.

" - Daddy is here ! ", Gaster opened widely his arms as the small skeleton ran towards him and hugged him.

" - Hey daddy ! ", the little skeleton said happily.

" - Hello my little Sans ! ", he picked him up proudly, " As you can see, there's now another child with us, but a human this time. ", he said to his son as he looked down at you.

" - Hey there ! ", Sans waved at you with a big smile.

" - H.. Hi Sans.. ", you waved back at him shyly, " I-I'm _… ", you added.

" - Nice to meet you, _ ! ", the small skeleton said in a happy tone.

Now you knew how Dr. Gaster's first son, Sans, looked like. He seemed to be a very nice skeleton to you, like his father. You started to examine around yourself and you liked the design of their home inside. It looked pretty friendly.

" - Hey dad ", Sans spoke up.

" - Hm ? ", Gaster wondered what will his son going to say.

" - Did you know my sports teacher called me 'lazybones' today ?! ", his smile got wider.

" - Pffft oh my.. ", his father started to laugh, " Really ?! ", he was laughing even more.

" - Yeah ", Sans was giggling.

You also found it funny so you started to laugh as well. You liked both their laugh. They sounded unique to you.

" - Now I must show you my other son, Papyrus. ", the tall skeleton stopped laughing as he said to you. He picked you up and you were in his arms, next to Sans. " That child is a bit heavier than Sans ! ", Gaster thought.

He went upstairs with you and Sans. The door which was in front of the stairs was already opened so he entered in the room.  
You already loved the room at the first sight. It looked very cute and friendly. It was tidy and toys were placed on a table. Some of them were inside boxes who were under the table. There was also a desktop computer who was turned off, and two beds. One which had the shape of a car-like and another one which a tiny skeleton was on. There was a closet as well, next to the computer, and a wardrobe next to the closet.

Gaster placed you and Sans carefully down and went in front of the bed where there was Sans' younger brother.

" - Say hi to the human, Papyrus ! ", he picked him up, turned around at you.

" - Gah gah ! ", Papyrus said hi to you in his own way.

" H-hi Papyrus.. ", you waved at him shyly as usual. You had noticed Papyrus had less resemblance compared to his dad and his brother. Maybe he took that from...another member of his family like his mother or his grandparents ... ? Well you couldn't really know about this. You were curious about this question but you preferred to keep it to yourself.

" - He is a cute babybones, isn't he ? ", Gaster asked proudly while he was still holding Papyrus.

You nodded happily.

" - Do you want to hold him ? ", the tall skeleton bent down in front of you, handing you the babybones.

" - Of course ! ", you took him carefully in your arms as you were holding him. He was quite light and a bit warm. You were looking at Papyrus. You noticed he was smiling at you. You found him too adorable that you couldn't stop watching him.

" - Aww.. ", you added, " So cute ! "

" - I know. ", Gaster smiled, " Well, I gotta make the dinner ", he stood up, " We're gonna have some spaghetti. Made by the best skele-dad ever ! ", he left the room, went downstairs and went to the kitchen then he started the cooking.

" - What do you think of my dad ? ", Sans asked you as he was looking at you.

" - He's awesome ! ", you answered happily.

" - I know right. My dad is just so cool, I'm so lucky to have a dad like him. ", the lazybones said, " And my brother, who is a babybones, is cool too ! And cute ! ", he smiled as he finished his phrase.

You nodded, then you felt Papyrus was playing with your hair.

" - Ah gah ! Gah ! ", Papyrus giggled as he kept playing with your hair.

You actually liked when he was playing with your hair, it actually made your heart feel warm because of his cuteness.

" - So... ", Sans spoke up, " What do you want to do now ? "

" - Uuh... I don't know.. ", you answered shyly. You looked around the room and you noticed the boxes with the toys inside, " Oh, we can play with toys ! "

" - Yes ! It's a good idea ! ", Sans agreed.

You both went to the boxes, sat down and took out some toys from the boxes. As you were still holding Papyrus, it was a bit hard for you to grab the toys but you didn't want to leave him and you were scared to hurt him or something.

" - Uh Sans ? ", you asked.

" - Yeah ? "

" - Uh... I don't want to leave Papyrus but I wanna play with you.. ", you said nervously.

" - I have a solution ", Sans went in front of you, took carefully Papyrus from you, sat down again and placed him carefully on his lap.

" - Aah.. Thanks ", you thanked him.

Sans chuckled, " You know.. ", he started to speak again, " I always wanted to have a brother or a sister... Because I always wanted to take care of them, play with them... And since you and him are here, I felt happier ! ", he finished his phrase as he was looking at his brother.

" - Really ? Aw ! ", you said happily.

Sans nodded. You, Papyrus and him started to play with the toys for a long time. You all had had fun. While you were looking in one of the toys' boxes, you noticed there was a toy who strangely looked like a 'Gaster-blaster'. Could it be a coincidence ?

" - Hey Sans ! Look at this toy ! ", you decided to show it to him, " I like that one ! "

" - Oh yeah ", he looked at the toy, " One of my dad's friend is a toy-maker and he made this for me as my birthday present. "

" - Nice ! ", you said.

You all continued playing.

" - Dinner is ready ! ", Gaster's voice came up from the kitchen.

You were surprised because you didn't see the time going that fast and you felt like you only had spent 5 minutes playing with Sans and Papyrus.

" - Already ? Wow ! The time really goes fast when I'm with that skeleton family. ", you thought.

" - Yay ! I can't wait to eat daddy's spaghetti ", he picked Papyrus up.

" - Googa ! ", Papyrus said he couldn't wait to eat as well.

You and Sans both stood up and went downstairs. You could smell the air of the spaghetti and it seemed to be delicious. You saw plates full of spaghetti on the table. You and Sans sat down on the couch, waiting for Gaster to come to the living room.

" - My dad's spaghetti is the best, trust me ", Sans whispered to you.

You really wanted to try it.

The tall skeleton finally arrived in the living room, " If anyone wants more spaghetti, just ask me. There's still quite a lot of it.", he said as he sat down next to Sans and Papyrus, " Bon appetite ", he chuckled.

You put one of the spaghetti plates on your lap. It had a nice warmth. It was perfect to put it on your lap without being burnt. You started to take some bite of them just to see how it tasted like. From already the first bite, you directly fell in love with his spaghetti. You never had tasted spaghetti like that before. It had the most perfect taste you could have ever imagined. It was warm, soft, and the sauce and the meatballs were delicious as well. You already finished the plate without you noticed how fast you were eating. Sans was right, his spaghetti was the best.

" - What do you think of my spaghetti ? ", Gaster asked, looking at you.

" - I-LOVE-IT ! More spaghetti, please ! ", you said excitedly, hoping you would eat more of it.

" - Alright. ", he took your plate, " I'm glad you love it. ", he smiled at you, got up, and went to the kitchen to fill some spaghetti in your plate. Then he came back to the living room with your plate full of spaghetti, " There you go, child. ", he handed it to you.

You took your plate from his hand as he sat down again. You started to eat again.

Sans, who was sharing his spaghetti with his brother, had finished his plate and put it back on the table, " Best spaghetti ever", he petted his stomach because he was full.

" - Aaah ! Ga ! ", Papyrus said he agreed with his older brother, " Guuguu ", he added, saying he loved spaghetti.

" - Heh, everything for you, my children. ", Gaster chuckled.

It was getting late. You started to feel sleepy. You noticed Papyrus started to fall asleep. The scientist looked at the time. It was already 9 PM, " Oh, I think it's time to sleep. ", he said. You and Sans both nodded. Then he noticed Papyrus sleeping on Sans' lap, " Aw, my babybones. ", he carried him. You all stood up and went upstairs. Gaster placed Papyrus carefully on his bed.

" - So.. Is it okay if you sleep with Sans and Papyrus ? ", he asked you.

" - Sure I don't mind ! ", you answered with a smile.

Actually, there were only three beds. His, Papyrus' and Sans', so you suddenly asked yourself where would you sleep then. On the floor ? Or maybe somewhere else ?

" - Uh Dr. Gaster.. I have a problem.. Where would I sleep then ? ", you finally asked to him as you were scratching your head nervously.

" - Well.. Sans could share with you his bed if he's okay with that, or else you could sleep in my bed and then I would sleep on the couch. ", he answered kindly.

" - Oh I can share my bed with _ ! It is no problem. ", Sans smiled.

" - Thank you... ", you said to the young skeleton. You actually didn't want to sleep on Gaster's bed because you thought it would bother him, so you would prefer to sleep with Sans.

" - Alright. Good night and sweet dreams my children ! ", the tall skeleton smiled at you and the skele-bros, then he closed the door.

You and Sans went to his bed and you both said to each other to have a good night. You both closed your eyes and fell asleep.

It was now the next morning. A Saturday morning. A sweet smell of a butterscotch-pie coming from the kitchen woke you up. You actually slept well but sadly you didn't remember your dream. But oh well, that wasn't the most important thing to remember. Sans was still sleeping next to you and Papyrus as well. You grabbed your phone and you looked at the time. It was 7.30 AM. You decided to get up. You got up quietly not to wake up the skelebros, you opened the door then you closed back carefully. You went downstairs. You noticed the T.V. was on. You guessed it was about sciences program. It didn't interest you so you looked away and walked to the kitchen. You saw the tall skeleton who just finished baking that pie. Today, he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He heard you coming, then he turned around.

" - Oh good morning, _ ! ", he looked down at you with a smile, " You got up a bit early today. Did you have a nice sleep ? "

" - Good morning. Dr. Gaster. And eyup I had a nice sleep ! But I didn't remember my dream... ", you looked up at him with a shy look.

" - Aww don't worry about this. ", he petted you, " I guess the smell of my butterscotch-pie woke you up, right ? ", he guessed as he grinned.

You nodded happily. You looked at the pie and it looked quite big and tasty. You noticed there was a recipe sheet next to the pie but you couldn't reach to it because you were quite short.

Gaster noticed you were looking at the recipe sheet as well, " Oh, the Queen gave me the recipe to how to make a butterscotch-pie. To be honest, I had a lot of fun doing this. ", he said, " You can eat it. That's the breakfast for the family. ", he handed you a plate with a slice of the pie on it.

You took it carefully then you started to eat it.

" - So delicious ! ", you already loved the butterscotch-pie, " Best breakfast ever ! ", the slice you had already finished eating had the perfect warmth to eat. It was soft, and you noticed it had a light perfume of vanilla and cinnamon.

" - I'm glad to hear this. ", Gaster chuckled, " But the Queen's butterscotch-pies are the best. Trust me. ", he added.

Even you never had tasted the Queen's, you didn't believe what he said. To you, his cooking was the best. Even in your own place they don't make better food than his. You felt like he was really talented. You asked him if you could have more of it.

" - Sure ! ", he took your plate, " There you go ! ", he gave it back to you with another slice of butterscotch-pie on it.

You thanked him, took the plate and started to eat again.

" - By the way, I must go to the groceries to buy some stuffs. ", the Scientist said, " Could you please take care of my sons ? I'll be back in a hour to be precise. "

" - Of course, Doctor ! ", you nodded with a sweet smile.

" - Thank you, child. ", he petted you again, " And if there's a problem, call me, okay ? "

You nodded again.

" - Good. ", he smiled. He put on a black coat. It looked fluffy and comfortable. Then he added a red scarf around his neck, and he put on black boots, " See you soon ! ", he left home.

" - Dr. Gaster is so awesome... I wish he was my father thought... ", you thought as you were slightly blushing.

You finished eating again. You carefully placed the plate on the sink. You looked at the time, it was only 8.00 AM. Gaster would arrive at 9.00 AM then. You went to the living room, took the remote controller and switched channels until you found a nice cartoon channel. You sat down on the couch as you were watching the TV.

Then you suddenly heard Papyrus crying.

" - Waaah, waaah ! ", the babybones was crying loudly.

You wondered what was wrong with him, and this made you feel worried. You preferred to check him out before calling Dr. Gaster. You quickly went upstairs and you saw Sans coming out from the room, holding his brother in his arms.

" - Sssh, it was just a bad dream. ", he tried to calm him down.

" - Mh... ", Papyrus tried to stop crying. He had tears on his cheeks. His look was just desperately adorable. You wanted to hug him so badly. Then you realised it wasn't worth to call him because the babybones was actually alright.

" - Sup, _. Did you sleep well ? ", Sans asked to you.

You nodded and you asked back to him. He nodded as well. Then you both went downstairs.

" - Where is dad ? ", the young skeleton asked again.

" - He.. he's in the groceries.. He told me he will be back at 9.00 AM. ", you answered him shyly. You slightly blushed without you noticed it.

Sans noticed you were blushing, but he didn't say anything about it, " Ok. ", he looked at the time " It's 8.10 AM, so he'll be back in 50 minutes. ", he started to have his breakfast. He was obviously sharing it with his younger brother.

You were watching Sans and Papyrus, especially Papyrus. You liked the way he was eating the butterscotch-pie. He was chewing in a cute way. You just wanted to hug him for hours. Once they both finished their breakfast, Sans looked at you.

" - So.. You haven't seen my dad's room, have you ?, he asked.

" - No, I haven't. " You were wondering why he was asking you that question.

" - I can show it to you if you want to. He has a cool room too, but smaller than ours. ", he giggled.

" - Why not ? ", you smiled. You were a bit curious about how could his room look like.

You both went upstairs again. Sans opened his dad's room door. You noticed it had that same fresh mint smell from the True Lab in his room.

" - God, what's wrong with my dad ? ", Sans smelled the nice air, " He always wants everything clean and that it smells good. And every time I leave a sock on the floor, he always picks it up and puts it on the washing-machine. I don't understand him ", he laughed.

You found what he said was funny so you laughed too. Once you both entered in his room, you looked around yourself. It was a bit emptier than his sons' room. There was a bed at the right corner. It was nicely made. Opposite to the bed, there was a wardrobe. At the left corner, there was a desk with drawers. There was a blue light bulb lamp, a printer and a desktop computer next to it. You also noticed there was a framed photo on the desk. You went in front of the desk and examined the picture. There was Gaster and another skeleton you didn't recognize, holding Sans. You didn't know who was this.

" - Oh my god, look at this, _ ! ", Sans suddenly spoke up as he was bending down and opened the last drawer. There was a whoopee cushion inside it.

You saw the whoopee cushion and you, Papyrus and Sans were laughing so hard.

" - My dad looks serious most of the time, but he also likes to make jokes sometimes. ", Sans kept laughing, " Oh my god, I love my dad ", he had a tear on his right eye from too much laughing.

You didn't expect this. You never had imagined Dr. Gaster being like that before.

" - Hahaha, what time is it, _ ? ", Sans asked as he was still laughing.

You looked at the time from your phone, " It's already 8.59 AM ", you giggled.

" - Oh my god, seriously ?! ", he closed the drawer and stood up, " Quick, we must leave his room before he catches us and grounds us, haha ! ", you both left the room and you closed the door.

Just after you closed the door, it was 9.00 AM and Gaster finally came back.

" - Daddy is back ! ", he said loudly and happily.

You both went downstairs to join Gaster, and you and the skele-bros were still laughing about the whoopee cushion.

" - Phew, that was close, haha.. ", Sans whispered to you.

You nodded as you were still having a big smile on your face, looking at the tall skeleton.

" - Heh. You three seem to be all happy today, that's good. ", Gaster smiled. He didn't know why you all were laughing. He put the groceries bags in the kitchen, " So... Do you want to go out ? ", he asked you and the skele-bros.

" - Of course ! ", Sans said happily.

" - Aaa gah ! ", Papyrus said yes in his own way.

" - Yay ! That would be nice ! ", you nodded.

" - Then, you all should go dress-up now with warm clothes. You wouldn't go outside with pajamas, would you ? ", the tall skeleton chuckled.

" - Why not ? I can be on pajamas ! ", Sans smiled, looking at his father.

" - Pfft Sans... ", Gaster laughed, " Go dress-up warmly now, my lazybones. I don't want you to catch a cold. "

" - Ok. ", he nodded as you both went upstairs. Once you all were dressed-up warmly, you went back downstairs and went in front of the tall skeleton.

" - Good. ", Gaster said, " Are you ready to go out ? ", he took Papyrus' from Sans' arms as he was carefully holding him.

You both nodded. Sans opened the door.

" - So, let's go ! ", the tall skeleton said as you all left home and are outside. Sans closed back the door and locked it and put the keys on one of his father's pockets.

" - Thank you, Sans. ", he smiled at him.

" - No problem, dad ! ", he answered back and nodded.

You looked up at Gaster holding Papyrus. You wanted to hold his hand to feel safer but you couldn't because he was carrying the babybones. Then you looked around yourself. It was snowing a lot and the snow was shining without to make your eyes hurt. You felt like someone had thrown a snowball on your back. You turned your back to see who did this to you.

" - Gotcha, _ ! ", Sans giggled.

You noticed Sans was the one who threw a snowball at you. You decided to throw him back a snowball with a big smile on your face, but he dodged.

" - Haha, you didn't win this time. ", the young skeleton was still laughing.

" - Oh, but I know I can win ! ", you answered back then you giggled too.

You were enjoying playing with Sans. Gaster was watching you both playing as he left a smile on his face. " _ is a good trustworthy child.. ", he thought.

You all were spending a long time together.

Gaster looked at the time with his phone " It's already 3.25 PM and Papyrus is now asleep. I still can't believe the time went too fast. ", he was surprised in a good way.

" - Wow, already ?! It was so fun to play with _ ! ", Sans was surprised too.

You blushed because you were flattered. You took what they have said to you in a good way.

" - I know. ", the tall skeleton smiled, " Anyways, wanna go to Grillby's ? I'm starting to be hungry. "

" - Yay ! Grillby's is the best ! ", Sans said happily, " Trust me, _, you will love that place. They're very nice ! "

" - Heh. ", you chuckled shyly.

You all went to Grillby's. Once Sans opened the door, you heard a funky music from the jukebox and lots of laughs and chats from other monsters. You all entered in the place.

" - Hey, look, that's the Royal Scientist with his kids and a human ! ", a monster spoke up.

" - Hi, Gaster ! ", another monster greeted him.

" - Heh, hey there ! ", Gaster greeted them back.

You actually liked the atmosphere. It looked pretty friendly. You all had a nice seat. You were sitting next to Sans. You noticed Papyrus woke up.

" - I wanna have hot dogs with a lot of ketchup, please ! ", Sans ordered his food.

You saw a humanoid monster made of flames, wearing a classy suit. He served Sans' meal.

" - Thanks Grillby ! ", he smiled as he started to eat.

You guessed that monster's name was Grillby. He seemed to be nice but quiet.

" - So.. ", Gaster spoke up, " What would you like to have, child ? ", he asked you.

" - Hmm.. ", you started to think. The hot dogs looked pretty good but you wanted to have something else, " Could I have a hamburger please ? ", you asked politely.

Grillby nodded.

" - Hah. Grillby's burgers are pretty good ! I also would like to have a hamburger, please ! ", the tall skeleton ordered his food as well.

He nodded again, then he both served you and him. You both thanked him. You started to eat your meal. You liked the hamburger. His hamburgers were much better than the ones from Burgerking and Mc Donald's and healthier of course !

" - Mmmmh... Eeeek agh ! ", Papyrus refused to eat the food which his father and his brother shared with him.

" - Oh.. Heh..Excuse me Grillby, but my son Papyrus seemed not to like the food we're sharing. Do you have a good meal for a babybones ? "

Grillby nodded again, then he gave the perfect meal for babybones to Papyrus.

" - Thank you. ", Gaster smiled.

Papyrus started to eat his food and he loved it. He couldn't stop making cute noises when he was eating.

" - Aw my little noodle.. ", his father was watching him with a smile.

You all spent hours at Grillby's. You even had dinner there. You all really enjoyed the food, the drinks, the place, chatting with others, playing cards with them and such. They all were friendly.

Gaster looked at the time, " Hate to bother you, children, but it's already 9.50 PM.. Let's go home. Sleeping late for kids isn't good. ", he said.

" - Ok. ", Sans answered, " I'm not tired to be honest.. ", he whispered to you.

" - Same here. ", you whispered back to him.

" - Gaaa... ", Papyrus started to fall asleep in his father's arms.

You still couldn't believe it was already the night. You felt like your days were kind of magic because you filled them and you couldn't see the time going that fast. You all got up, said goodbye to everyone and left Grillby's. You all went back home. You and Sans ran upstairs and went to your bedroom. Gaster placed Papyrus carefully on the couch and took off his boots, coat, and scarf. Then he picked him up again and placed him in his bed.

" - Good night, my children. ", the tall skeleton smiled, and closed the door.

Sans started to suddenly laugh quietly not to wake up his brother, " Oh my god, do you remember the whoopee cushion ? ", he asked quietly.

You nodded as you were trying not to laugh.

" I'm not tired anyways.. ", Sans added, " What can we do now ? "

You weren't tired as well. You looked at the computer, " Maybe we can play on the computer ? ", you proposed your idea to him.

" - Yeah, good idea ! ", Sans nodded, " But we can't turn on the sound because my bro is sleeping. "

You nodded again. Sans turned on the computer, " That computer used to belong to my dad, but he gave it to me since he bought a new one for himself. ", he said.

His computer was pretty clean actually. There was no dust on it.

Sans started to browse on the Undernet, " So, you wanted to play games, right ? But which one ? ", he asked.

" - I dunno... ", you said shyly.

" - Pfft ! ", Sans chuckled, " Wait, I have an idea. Let's watch funny pictures then. "

You nodded. Sans typed ' whoopee cushion ' on the browser and clicked on search.

" - Are you serious ?! ", You looked what he had typed as you were giggling quietly.

" - Yes I am ! ", he grinned.

Funny and weird pictures came up on the browser. Most of them were related to his research, but some not.

" - Ok I don't think it's a good idea ", the young skeleton said as you agreed with him, " Let's.. Let's draw with MS Paint then ! "

You were watching him starting to draw. You noticed he was trying to draw you. You started to blush because he actually drew you well. And you noticed it was actually kind of hard to draw with the mouse.

" - What do you think ? ", he smiled at you.

" - I-I... I like it. Thanks. ", you hugged him.

" - Heh, awww it's nothing, really. ", he hugged you back, " Now try to draw me ! ", he put his hand off the mouse and let you take it.

" - Okay... ", you answered nervously. You were scared to draw him badly, but you tried to draw him with your best.

" - Hey that looks good. ". the young skeleton smiled.

" - Really ? Thank you... ", you blushed again because of his compliment.

" - My turn. ", you let the mouse to Sans. He was drawing something immature. He drew green clouds with a monster you didn't recognize, " This is my sports teacher ", Sans giggled, " And the green clouds are farts "

" - Oh my ", you both restraining from too much laughing, " Your sports teacher looks fabulous. ", you said with a grin.

" - I know, pfft... ", Sans was doing his best not to laugh. He added _' drawing made by sans, 6 y.o. :) '_ at the right corner of the picture with the font called ' Comic Sans ', which is pretty similar to his name. Could it be a coincidence again ?

" - Oh my god, I'm going to save my drawing and put this as my desktop's background ", he added. He accidentally clicked the button ' Print ' instead the button ' Save as... ', " Oh no ! Oh my god, _, we are screwed ! No no I didn't want to print this and plus the printer is at my dad's room oh my god. ", he accidentally said a bit loud with laughter but Papyrus was still sleeping.

" - Oh no I'm scared... ", you said nervously.

" - Me too oh my god, quick, go to bed, I'm gonna turn off the screen and then we pretend we're sleeping ", he pressed one of the buttons to turn off the computer screen.

You jumped to the bed and you pretended that you were sleeping. Sans turned off the lights and joined you. You heard footsteps coming closer.

" - Oh no, we are dead ", Sans whispered to you.

Gaster opened the door. He was holding the printed drawing. " Sans, what are you doing ? And what is that drawing, seriously ?! You were supposed to ", he saw you and him on the bed and thought you both were sleeping " Oh they're sleeping.. Hm.. ", he heard the computer's noises. He entered in the bedroom and turned off the computer. " They forgot to turn off the computer.. ", he thought. He left and closed the door.

" - Oh my... He got the drawing ", Sans whispered to you, trying not to laugh.

" - I know.. ", you were also trying not to laugh as well.

" - What time is it ? ", he asked you.

You looked at your phone, " Uh... 11 PM. I think we should go to sleep or else Dr. Gaster might be upset. ", you answered nervously.

" - Yeah... ", he closed his eyes, " Good night, _. "

" - Good night, Sans. ", you closed your eyes and you both could sleep with no problem, even you both weren't sleepy at the beginning.

It was now the next morning. A Sunday morning. You didn't remember your dream again. Papyrus was crying and this made you and Sans wake up.

" - Waaah ! Bahbaaaaah ! ", the babybones was crying 'daddy' in his own way. He was hungry and wanted to see his father too.

You and Sans were trying to keep sleeping because you both were tired. Gaster heard his son crying, then he went to your bedroom and opened the door. He saw you and Sans sleeping, " Wow... It's 9 AM and they're still sleeping ?! ", he thought. Then he came to Papyrus and picked him up.

" - Sssh... Daddy is here.. ", he smiled at him, trying to calm the babybones down.

" - Mhh.. Bahbah... ", the babybones said 'daddy' in his own way and looked at him innocently.

" - Aww.. ", he hugged him carefully, then he went downstairs, still holding him in his arms.

A hour later, Gaster went outside with Papyrus. He left a note on your bedroom's door.

You and the lazybones woke up for good. You and him stretched yourselves at the same time.

" - Sup, _. ", Sans looked at you.

" - Hi, Sans ! ", you smiled at him, " Oh look ! There's something on the door. " You noticed the note on the door.

" - Oh yeah. It must be dad then. Let me check it ", he got up, went to the door and took off the note, " Yeah, it's from dad. Wanna read it ? ", he handed it to you while he hadn't read the note.

" - Sure.. ", you took the note from Sans and you started to read it. You decided to read out so Sans would hear what his father had written. It was written :

 _' To Sans and _,_  
 _I'm outside with the babybones. I'll be back at 11.45 AM._

 _PS : Sans, your drawing is just... It actually made me laugh, I will put it on my workplace's wall in my Lab. ;)_

 _Dad. '_

Once the lazy skeleton had heard about his drawing, he started to read the note again to make sure it wasn't his imagination, " Oh my god, he put a winking smiley and is he serious about this ?! ", he started to laugh.

" - I think so.. ", you giggled, " You're going to be popular with your masterpiece ! "

" - I know, I know.. ", he said proudly with a big smile on his face, " Well, we can have our breakfast now. I'm hungry ", he changed the subject.

" - Sure. I'm starving too. ", you answered.

You both went to the kitchen. There were still some slices of the butterscotch-pie from yesterday left. You both ate well and were already full. You both went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

" - What do you want to do ? ", the skeleton asked you.

You looked at the TV, " We can turn on the TV and watch some cartoons. ", you smiled.

" - Yeah sure. ", he grabbed the remote controller and turned on the TV. He put the cartoon channel. You both were enjoying spending time by watching cartoons.

You heard Gaster arriving with Papyrus. He opened the door, closed it back and locked it. " Look who is here ", he smiled. He noticed you two watching TV. " Aw.. They look cute together. ", he thought.

Sans turned his head and saw his father. He ran towards him and hugged his leg, " Hi dad ! ", he said happily.

" - Hello my Sans. Have you read my note ? ", his father chuckled.

" - Yeah. ", he nodded, smiling at him.

You saw him and got up. You went in front of him, looking up at him shyly.

" - Hello, child. ", he looked down at you.

" - H...Hi Dr. Gaster ", you waved at him as he smiled.

" - Heh. ", he chuckled as he waved at you back, " So, where do you want to go today ? "

" - At Grillby's ! ", you and Sans both said at the same time.

" - Alright. ", he smiled, " I'm waiting for you to get dressed. "

You and the lazybones got dressed. You all finally went out at Grillby's. You had the same lunch like yesterday. You really liked this place, even too much that you hadn't seen the time going that fast. You had a nice chat with Sans, Gaster, and the other monsters, but not much with Grillby, since he was quiet. You played cards with them, especially with Sans. You started to be very close to the Skeleton family. You even considered Sans and Papyrus as your siblings, but not Dr. Gaster as your father yet. You were still a bit shy that you wanted to call him 'dad'. You all even decided to have dinner there. You all went back home earlier, at 9.00 PM since tomorrow you and Sans would go to school, and Gaster to his Lab.  
You and Sans went to bed and you both suddenly fell asleep. The tall skeleton put Papyrus carefully on his bed, " Good night, my children. ", he smiled, then he closed the door.

It was now the next morning. It was a Monday. You remembered your dream this time. You dreamed that you went to the surface with the skele-family. You loved that dream.

" - It's time to get up, Sans and _ ! It's school today. ", Gaster's voice came up from the kitchen as he was preparing the breakfast.

" - Awe, not school today.. ", Sans grumbled as he got up, " And guess what ? This morning, we will have sports lessons, so you're going to see my teacher. ", he grinned.

" - Oh my, I can't wait to have sports lessons. ", you got up and giggled.

You and the lazybones went downstairs. This time, you smelled a pleasant chocolate odour. You guessed the breakfast had to be with chocolate then.

" - It's nothing much but oh well... ", Gaster gave you and Sans three muffins each, " I made chocolate muffins for breakfast. I hope you will enjoy them, heh.", he chuckled.

You started to eat the first muffin. It was really delicious. You noticed he put the chocolate inside the muffin as it was melting in your mouth, " You know Dr. Gaster, you should become a cook. ", you said to him kindly.

" - Haha ", he was flattered. " I don't think I could become one since I already have too much work ", he grinned.

Your dream came up in your mind, and you decided to tell it to the lazybones and his father. They both found it was a lovely dream, and they hoped it would come true one day.

Once you and Sans had finished having breakfast, Gaster picked you, Sans and Papyrus up. You all had a nice walk. He put you and Sans to a school near Snowdin.

" - Well, if you need help or something, remember you can call me, my children.", he bent down in front of you and the lazybones, holding Papyrus in his arms, " I gotta put Papyrus to the baby-sitter and then I'll go to my work. Have a nice day. I'm going to miss you two. ", he stood up, walked away, turned his back, and smiled at you and Sans.

You and Sans entered in the school building. It was quite big for a school. It looked pretty different compared to the schools from your place. The walls were colourful. They were orange with yellow dots on them. The floor was beige. It looked quite modern and friendly. You looked around yourself and you noticed there were young monsters, around the age from 4 to 8. You felt like you were the only human around there, but you didn't mind, since you knew they wouldn't judge you, like at Grillby's.

Sans guided you to the sports classroom, " Are you ready that I will make your day this morning ? ", he giggled.

You nodded and giggled. You both arrived in the sports classroom. You saw the sports teacher and the students sitting down on the floor and you recognized him thanks to Sans' drawing. He was a big fuzzy orange bear who had a funny face. Now you couldn't stop thinking about his drawing and you couldn't stop smiling by looking at him.

" - WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUMAN ?! ", he noticed you were smiling at him. His voice was funny as well. He sounded like he had swallowed a rock.

" - Uuuh, nothing Mister. Sorry, I'm just happy today. ", you tried not to laugh, then you sat down on the floor.

Sans was restraining from laughing because of how he sounded like and then he sat down next to you.

" - Okay. ", the teacher spoke up, " Today, you all are going to do the treadmill first. But before that, I'm gonna make sure everyone is here. ", he called all the students' name one by one. And luckily, he didn't forget you nor Sans. " Alright, now, move, kiddos ! ", he yelled at everyone as they all nodded.

Everyone had their own treadmill. You were obviously next to Sans. You were doing your best to do the exercises, but Sans... You noticed he was walking on it in a lazy way. You looked at him and giggled because you found the way he was moving was funny.

" - SANS ! WHAT IS THIS, YOU LAZYBONES ! ", the sports teacher noticed him and yelled at him, " COME ON ! MOVE FASTER ! "

" - Ok. ", Sans answered as he didn't care about it. He looked up at him with a big smile, trying not to laugh.

" - ... You have the strength of a sparrow, don't you, YOU LAZYBONES ! ", he kept yelling at him, watching him doing his exercise.

" - Yeah I know. ", the lazybones couldn't restrain his laugh and he was laughing a lot.

You were being distracted by Sans, so you actually fell down and laughed too.

" - Oh my god, _ ?! Are you okay ? I'm sorry, haha ! ", Sans noticed you fell down and he kept laughing because of the teacher.

You nodded, " Yeah, I'm alright, heehee ", you answered with a cute laugh.

" - SANS ! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DISTRACTED SOMEONE ! " , the funny bear monster was still screaming angrily, " LOOK, THE KIDDO FELL DOWN THANKS TO YOU ! ", he pointed at you, " OH YOU KNOW WHAT SANS ? OHH I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR FATHER. I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, I'M GOING TO CALL HIM SOON TO TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR ", he finished his phrase as he looked at the lazybones angrily.

" - Ok. ", Sans smiled at him with an innocent look.

" - OH MY GOD. OKAY, I'M GOING TO CALL HIM NOW. ", the teacher grabbed his phone and dialed Gaster's number, then he started to call him. You could hear his phone beeping.

" - Hello, this is Dr. Gaster. ", you heard his voice from the teacher's phone.

" - MR. GASTER. THIS IS THE SPORTS TEACHER. YOUR SON IS LITERALLY DOING NOTHING AT SPORTS, AND HE'S BEING A LAZYBONES. OH AND HE HAS THE STRENGTH OF A SPARROW. ", he yelled at the phone.

" - Oh.. Really ? ", You heard Gaster was trying not to laugh on the phone.

" - YES. REALLY. YOU BETTER SCOLD HIM WHEN YOU WILL PICK HIM UP. "

" - Heh. I know my son isn't good at sports, but I'm not going to scold him, since I'm very proud of him. ", you heard he started to laugh.

" - OH MY GOD MR. GASTER YOU DISAPPOINT ME. BYE ", the teacher hanged up and put his phone in his pocket, " SERIOUSLY SANS, I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FROM YOUR FATHER ", he yelled again.

" - Well, my dad is just so cool, haha ! "

" - URGH.. I'M DONE. "

You felt this conversation between Sans and the teacher was like in a movie. You didn't expect to hear this from them. You wished you had that kind of conversation between you and your teachers from the surface somehow. You were still laughing and smiling. The lazybones had already made your day.  
The school bells had rung. The sports lessons were done. You had a fifteen minutes break. Sans guided you to your English class and left you because he had to go to his Math class. Sadly, you won't be with Sans this time. As the break would end in five minutes, you still had some free time. You grabbed your phone, and you decided to call Dr. Gaster. You wanted to tell him something. You took all of your courage and you phoned him.

" - Hello, this is Dr. Gaster. ", you heard his voice on your phone.

"- Hey, Dr. Gaster, it's, _. ", you answered, " I think you're a very handsome skeleton. ", you dared to flirt with him.

" - Heh. ", he chuckled, "... I'm sure you will find someone better than me. I'm just too old for you. ", he said happily.

" - Oh...", you answered shyly.

" - Well, you're going to have your English lessons, so I must leave you. See you soon ! "

" - Bye Dr. Gaster "

He hanged up.

The school bells rang and your English lessons had started. You were quite bored, especially because Sans wasn't there. You spent most of your time looking at the other students and outside. During the lessons, your phone had vibrated. Someone had sent you a message. You checked it out in a sneaky way without the teacher caught you. It was from Gaster. You started to read his message. It said :

 _' Hey, _, it's Dr. Gaster._  
 _I might be at the Core today, the network doesn't work well and it's too dangerous to call there. So, if I don't respond your calls, just send me a message, and I will answer you later._  
 _I sent the same message to Sans._  
 _Have a nice day :)_  
 _Dr. Gaster '_

You smiled when you finished reading his message. You found the way he wrote his messages was very sweet. You noticed he was caring like always. Once the English lessons were finished, you had to go to Math class. And Sans had to go to English class. And obviously, you were alone again. You tried to interact with others. They seemed to be nice but shy with you. After a hour of boredom, your Math lessons was finally finished. You were the first to go out from the class. You were waiting for Sans to join you.  
You suddenly thought about Gaster. A picture of him came up in your mind. You wanted to confess him something else : You wanted him to consider you as his own child. You knew he might be in the Core, but you tried to call him, hoping he will be able to answer.

" - Hello, this is Dr. Gaster ", he spoke up patiently.

You heard his voice. You were smiling a lot. And now you took again all of your courage to confess to him, "... Hi, hi.. It's me again, _... Can I tell you something, please ? ", you were trembling because you were nervous.

" - Sure, tell me. ", he answered

" - Can... can I call you 'dad'... ? ", your heart was beating really fast. You were scared that he would decline it.

" - ... 'Dad'... did you just call me 'dad'.. ? ", he sounded like he was surprised in a good way, " Aw... Sure you can call me like that. It makes me happier to hear this, you know, my child. ", he was smiling but you couldn't see his smile because he wasn't next to you.

" - Seriously ?! Yay ! ", you feel relieved because he accepted you could call him like that.

" - Heh. Anyway, I gotta go. I will go to the Core now. You were lucky that you just called me right now before I go there. I must go now, bye ! ", he hanged up.

You put your phone in your pocket and you felt your heart was really warm after the conversation you got with Dr. Gaster, aka ' Dad ' from now on. You turned your head to the left and Sans just appeared right next to you.

" - Sup again ! ", Sans spoke up, " I was very bored at class without you.. I spent most of my time sleeping.. ", he smiled.

You said it was the same thing with you. You were bored when you weren't with him. It was finally the lunch break. The lazybones guided you to the cafeteria. It was quite crowded. While you and him were doing the queue, you were looking at the pictures on the wall. You noticed there was a picture of 'dad' with a big fuzzy goat-like with a yellow beard. He was a bit taller than 'dad'. Under the picture, it was written : ' The Royal Scientist, Dr. Gaster with the King, Asgore Dremurr '. Now you knew how the King looked like and you also learnt his name.

Sans noticed you were looking at the pic, " Ohyeah, dad gets along with him. They're nice friends. ", he smiled at you.

" Nice ! ", you said curiously.

The lazybones nodded. After a long time waiting in the queue, you both finally got your lunch. You chose a table and you sat next to Sans, as usual. You were having hamburgers, fries, and a Nice cream as dessert. You liked the school's cooking, but you preferred your dad's. You and the lazybones had a nice chat, and you liked the jokes he told you. You grabbed your phone and asked him if you could take a picture with him. He accepted. Once you had taken a photo of you and him together, you went to a photo editor software, and you added a text where you had written ' Best skele-bro ever ! '. You decided to put it as your phone's background picture.  
The school bells had rung. Now you must go to the Drawing class, and luckily, you were with Sans ! So normally you wouldn't be bored at class this time. You both arrived late in class.

" - ... What is this, Sans ? ", the drawing teacher spoke up. She looked like a drunk kangaroo, " You are giving a bad example to your human schoolmate by coming late at class ! "

" - Ok. ", Sans grinned. He sounded like he didn't give a single crap of what his teacher had said about his behavior. You chose a table and you sat down. The lazybones joined you and sat next to you. " It's going to be so fun since we are now together again. ", he whispered to you, trying not to giggle.

" - Okay students, the first thing you have to do is you have to try drawing me. ", she distributed some papers and pencils to the students as everyone nodded and understood what you all had to do.

You were looking at the Drawing teacher. You grabbed a piece of sheet, some pencils and you were doing your best to draw her. Sans watched you drawing, " Heh, nice one, _ ! ", he complimented your drawing.

" - Thanks, Sans... ", you slightly blushed, " It's a bit hard to draw her.. "

" - To me, she looks fun to draw. Like that sports teacher. ", the lazybones smirked, " Watch me draw, _. ", he added.

You started to watch him drawing. He drew her with the sports teacher and they both had a glass full of ketchup. They looked drunk in his drawing. You were laughing too hard at his drawing that you accidentally snorted. Everyone heard you snorting and started to laugh too. But the teacher looks mad, " Oh my god.. I'm losing my patience. Child, you had taken the bad example from Sans ! ", she started to rip off her hair from her head. Everyone kept laughing.

" - Sans, your drawing is a masterpiece.. ", a monster who was sitting next to him saw his drawing and had a big smile on his face, " Can I take a pic of it, please ? "

" - Sure thing. ", the lazybones giggled, " I'm gonna be a famous artist soon. ", he finished his phrase.

You also took a picture of his drawing, " Will you show this drawing to dad ? ", you questioned Sans.

"- If she's getting annoying like my sports teacher, then yeah.. ", he chuckled.

The teacher tried to calm herself down. She started to walk around in the class, looking at her students' drawing. As she came close to the table where you and Sans were, the lazybones quickly turned back his sheet, trying to hide his smile, " So... Sans, you spent your full hour doing nothing.. You haven't drawn anything. Look. YOUR DRAWING IS EMPTY ! ", as she didn't notice he turned back his drawing, she thought he didn't draw anything.

" - What.. ? I can't draw.. That's not my fault.. ", Sans giggled.

" - Oh my god, are you kidding me ?! ", she raised up her voice, " Ok, I'm gonna call your daddy."

" - Pfft ! She didn't know that my dad is at the Core right now ? ", he whispered to you.

The teacher grabbed her phone and tried to call dad. There was no response since he was at the Core right now. She glared at Sans, " IS YOUR DAD KIDDING ME ?! OKAY, I'M DONE. DRAWING LESSONS HAS ENDED NOW. ", she grabbed her school stuff, left the classroom and slammed the door.

" - Wow... ", everyone said that all the time. You all were surprised of her reaction. Sans was laughing too hard that he fell of from the chair and kept laughing by rolling on the floor.

" - Oh my god Sans ! ", you were laughing too because of his actions.

" - Sans.. dude.. you're a genius ! ", the monster who was next to him started to record the lazybones from his phone.

Once the lazybones had calmed down, he stood up, and went next to you. Everyone, except you and Sans, had exited the class by running away excitedly.

" - This was my best school day ever... ", he said to you.

You actually never had seen this before in your school, and this surprised you, especially Sans' behavior to his teachers. You actually liked that a lot, you found it hilarious, " Me too...", you giggled.  
You both left school and as you had finished school earlier, you had to wait for dad for a longer time. You and Sans went to the playground, waiting for him to come pick you up. You both were playing with the snow and with the slide too.

Fifteen minutes later, you saw dad coming with an orange pram. You and Sans ran towards him, " Daddy ! ", you both said at the same time as you both hugged his leg.

" - Heh. ", he chuckled, " Hello my children ! ", he picked you both up, " I missed you so much "

You noticed Papyrus was in the orange pram, " Hi Papyrus ! ", you waved at him.

" - Hey bro ! ", Sans waved at him too with a big smile on his face.

" - Ah gah ! ", he waved back at you both in his own way.

As he was carrying you with Sans, you didn't need to walk. It was easier for you to watch Papyrus and his cuteness. The skele-dad started to walk on the way home, " Oh yeah, ", the tall skeleton spoke up, " I finally got my pram back. I forgot at the baby-sitter's last week. ", he chuckled, " And now it's easier to have you all ", he smiled.

" - Good job, dad ! ", Sans giggled as dad started to laugh.

" - Ah, my Sans.. ", he smiled, " I can be distracted sometimes.. "

As you were still watching the babybones, you noticed Papyrus was hugging his teddybear, then he made a cute noise, " Aw... ", Your heart melted from too much cuteness.

" - So... I heard you were being a lazybones today, right ? ", dad asked Sans.

" - Oh.. yeah... It was so funny, heh heh. ", he smiled at dad.

" - Pfft ! Even your sports teacher raged at me on the phone. Best teach-hurr ever.. ", he laughed.

Once you all arrived at home, he placed you and the lazybones down, " Home, sweet home ! ", he added.

You were still standing in front of the skele-dad while Sans carefully took his brother from the pram, sat on the couch to watch cartoons on the TV with him. You wanted to ask the tall skeleton something. He looked down at you, " Hm ? ", he bent down to you, " What is it, my dear ? ", he questioned you curiously.

" - Where... Uh.. Where is mom ? ", you blushed because of your shyness.

He sighed. He seemed like he didn't want to answer this question, " Could you please play with Sans and Papyrus while I'm going to make dinner ? ", he looked away with a sad look.

You nodded a bit. You were scared that you hurt his feelings while you didn't want to. He stood up and went to the kitchen to cook the dinner. You joined the skele-bros and you were watching cartoons. A nice smell from the kitchen started to arrive in the living room. It smelled like pepperoni pizzas. You heard your stomach growling because this made you feel hungry.

" - Hee hee geeh geeh ! ", Papyrus giggled adorably because of your stomach's growl.

" - Someone is hungry right now. ", Sans heard your stomach's growl and winked at you.

" - Oops.. ", you looked away shyly.

Once dad had finished making pizzas, he came with plates with the pizzas on them. He put them down on the table which was in front of the couch. He sat down between you, Sans and Papyrus, so you weren't next to the lazybones this time.

" - Bon appetite my children. And it's pepperoni pizzas this time ! ", he, Papyrus and Sans started to eat their pizza.

You took the first bite of the pizza and you loved it. The dough was thin and crispy. The spiciness and the warmth of the tomatoes were softly melting in your mouth. Its taste was unique. You couldn't find pizzas like these in the surface. Then you already finished it because you were eating too fast. You looked at the way Papyrus was chewing the pizza. He had some tomato sauce on his fingers and on his mouth and you found this extremely cute.

Dad looked at him, " Aw, my little noodle. Why do you look so adorable ? ", he chuckled.

" - Gah ! ", Papyrus climbed up dad's lap, looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

" - Haha aw, you have some tomato sauce on your face and on your fingers. ", he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his babybones' face and fingers off, " There you are. Heh. ", he smiled at Papyrus.

" - Bah baah gah ! " , he tried to hug dad as he said 'daddy' in his own way.

" - Aww... ", he picked him up proudly.

Sans started to feel sleepy. He laid his head on dad's lap. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dad looked at the lazybones, " Aw. My lazybones is asleep now. ", he petted gently his head.

You started to fall asleep as well by laying your head on his lap. He noticed you sleeping, " Aw. Even you, my child.", he chuckled quietly.

Papyrus and dad were the only ones who weren't sleeping. He said to his babybones he should sleep because it was getting late. He first placed him carefully in his bed, then he carried you and Sans carefully and placed you both down in Sans' bed. The tall skeleton grabbed his phone and took a picture of you three sleeping, " Good night, my dears... ", he smiled and closed the door.

6 Years later...

You were now 13 years old. Sans was 12 years old and the babybones had grown up ! He was now 6 years old, and since he started to know how to walk, he couldn't stop running around and it was hard for dad to catch him back. You all noticed Papyrus' favourite food was spaghetti. He even ate it for breakfasts. His favourite kind of spaghetti was of course dad's. You were treated very well with the Skeleton family, and Dr. Gaster, aka Dad, treated you as his own child. Sans and Papyrus treated you as their own sibling as well. You loved spending your years with them. Like always, the days were going too fast. Papyrus was now at the school where you and Sans used to go. The lazybones didn't want to continue studying at school so he started an apprenticeship about working in the Lab with dad. He secretly dreamed to become the Royal Scientist one day like dad. And you, you didn't want to be at school alone so you were spending your days in the Lab helping them. You also met a new friend which her name was Dr. Alphys. She was a small yellow lizard wearing glasses. She looked shy and she also sometimes felt uncomfortable by interacting with others. She just graduated so she worked in the Lab with you all.

Now you were at the True Lab, where exactly you met dad for the first time. You looked at the bed where you were and you felt somehow nostalgic. You sat down and closed your eyes. Pictures of you being 7 years old with dad came up in your mind. It made you smile. All those years you had spent with him was like a dream, but it was gladly the reality.

" - _ ? ", you heard dad calling your name.

You opened your eyes and he was bending down right in front of you, " Yes, dad ? ", you looked at him with big innocent eyes.

" - Could I ask you a favour ? ", he asked you with a smile on his face.

You nodded.

" - Please, follow me. ", he started to hold your hand and you let him guide you, " I need to do something, my child. And for this, I need your help. "

You both arrived in a room where you thought you had seen it once when you were little, " Actually", he was looking for something, " I need some of your blood to do an experience which might be useful for your future... ", he turned back as he was suddenly holding a syringe in his right hand.

When you heard 'blood' in his sentence and when you saw the syringe he was holding, you started to shake. You didn't want to get hurt or something. He noticed you were shaking, and he came closer to you, " Don't worry, my child, it won't hurt if you don't move ", he hugged you. Your heart felt warm because of the hug he gave you. Then you stopped shaking.

He stopped hugging you as he carefully grabbed your arm, " Please, stay calm, my child. It won't hurt, trust me. ", He carefully stung your arm. As you were staying calm, you didn't feel it at all.

He pulled it off from you, " See ? It didn't hurt. Thank you for listening me. ", he petted your head. Then he disinfected where you got stung and put a plaster on it.

You looked at dad and smiled at him.

" Heh. ", he smiled back at you, " I'll be back my child. I need to do this experience right now. ", dad turned around and started to work on it.

You wondered what was he doing with your blood, especially he said it might be useful for your future. Well, you would discover it soon ! While he was busy doing his experience, you turned around and you saw Alphys. She waved at you shyly and you waved back at her.

" - H.. hey, _... ", she came next to you, " How- how you're doing..uh... today ? ", she made a nervous smile.

" - I'm doing good ! ", you smiled at her.

" - Hehe... me.. me too ! ", she smiled back at you, " So uh ", she grabbed her phone and you looked at her phone screen, " I wanted to show something for you ", she giggled.

She took a pic of dad from the back doing his experience, then she went to a photo editing software, and she added a pink filter with sparkles coming out from his bottom.

" - Oh my god, Alphys, are you serious ?! ", this actually made you laugh.

" - Yeah, it's just for fun ", she laughed too, " Admit he looks more fabulous like that", she saved the picture on her phone, " He's a fabulous manly skeleton ", she whispered to you.

" - Pfft ! Alphys ", you giggled shyly, " If dad ever sees this picture, oh my god. ", you whispered back to her.

" - I think I would be fired ", she said quietly as she chuckled.

The tall skeleton didn't notice what happened between you and Alphys because he was still busy. Then, she walked away because she needed to do some work.

Once he had finished his experience, he turned back to you. He was holding a small box made of glass. There was a transparent heart-shaped like thing inside it, " It's done ", he handed it to you. You took it carefully from him and you put it in your bag.

" - This is what you might need if you have to cross the barrier because we don't know what could happen next. And I always wanted you to be safe, my child... ", he looked down at you.

" - Thank you so much, dad, for taking care of me for all those past years... ", you cuddled him.

" - Aw of course, my dear ! I mean it was very nice to meet you and you're a very trustworthy human... ", he hugged you back, " And one day, we can go to the surface together if you want to... Dad would like to see your home one day... ", he petted your back.

" - **Dadster**... ", you suddenly called him like that with a big smile.

" - Heh. I like this name ", he chuckled, " Anyways... I must do something else. I'm quite busy today sadly... I'll be back as soon as possible, _ ! ", he walked away to somewhere else.

You started to walk around while looking around yourself. You still loved that pleasant fresh mint smell from the True Lab. It helped you to stay calm and relax. And it also reminded you when you met dad for the first time. You noticed those two Gaster-blasters and you stopped by to watch them.

" - Nostalgia... ", you mumbled while you were looking at them.

As you were about to touch one of the Gaster-blaster, you suddenly heard a loud noise. It wasn't from the Gaster-blasters. It was from somewhere else. It almost sounded like an explosion. You didn't know what was that so you started to run away. You entered in the lift and you arrived to the Lab.

" - Dad ?! Are you okay ?! ", you heard Sans' voice coming up as he went to the lift and came down to the True Lab.

You wondered why Sans was trying to call dad. Then you suddenly heard...

" - NOOOOOOOO... ! ", you recognize dad's voice. It was too loud that everyone from the whole Lab could hear him. Then he suddenly became quiet.

" - Dad... ? ", you mumbled.

" - Dad ?! Dad ?! Please tell me where are you ! ", you heard Sans' voice became louder. He sounded pretty worried.

" - ... Dr. Gaster.. ? Was that you ? ", Alphys' voice came up. She sounded worried as well.

The lazybones kept calling his name, until he found out..., " ... Dad's gone... ", you heard Sans started to cry.

Yes. That was right. Dad was gone. Gone for good. You didn't want him to be gone. You loved him too much... You felt pretty bad now. You felt like it was your fault that he was gone. You felt like you must leave now because you thought Sans hated you from now on. You started to cry. You felt your tears coming down on your cheeks. You felt guilty now, so you decided to write a letter to Sans :

 _' Sans... I'm so sorry for what I have done... I know it's all my fault that dad is gone. I know it's mine. I should never have been there... I bet if I wasn't here, this wouldn't happen. I'm so sorry, Sans... You were an awesome brother, and Papyrus too... I must go now... I must go to the surface... I must go back to my home... I'm sorry again... Please take care of yourself..._  
 _Signed, _ '_

Once you had finished written the letter to the lazybones, you put it on the desk, then you left the Lab and ran away. Alphys noticed you were running away and she followed you.

" - Hey, _ ! Where are you going ? ", she questioned loudly.

" - I must go to the surface ! I must go back to my home ! ", you answered her back.

" - Wait for me ! I know where it is ! Let me guide you "

You stopped running and you waited for her to come next to you, " Thank you for waiting for me. I know a faster way to go there. ", she said as she was breathing heavily from too much running, " Follow me. ", then you started to follow her. You and her had a nice walk, despite the loss of dad. It made your heart broken. You noticed you were at the Core for a moment while you were following Alphys. It looked amazing for you. You were impressed of one of dad's creations.  
Then, you and Alphys arrived at the Castle. It looked quite huge. But you both kept walking until you were in a huge white void. It was the barrier between the underground and the surface.

You saw a tall female goat-like coming to you. Her fur was white. She had small horns and red eyes, and she was wearing a long purple dress.

" - Hello, human ! Are you new to this world ? ", she questioned you.

" - No I'm not... I've been here for six years... I just lost my dad today... ", you looked at her with a desperate look.

" - Yeah... ", Alphys nodded as she sighed.

The goat monster was shocked, " ... I'm sorry to hear for your loss, human... ", she looked sad, " ... What was his name ? "

" - Dr. Gaster ", you and Alphys said it at the same time.

" - Dr. Gaster... ? ", she looked confused, " Dr. Gaster... ", she repeated his name, " ... I might have heard of him... I don't remember much of him to be honest... ", she sighed.

" - Really ? ", you said.

She nodded, " Anyway, do you need help ? ", she looked at you.

" - I want to go back to the surface, aka my home... Please... ", you asked her politely.

" - Sure thing... Be quick before my husband wakes up ! ", she answered, " And yeah, he's still sleeping", she giggled.

You grabbed your bag and you took out the box that dad had made for you. You went in front of the barrier and you used the box. It started to shine in a bright white. You closed your eyes because the lights were too strong and you were scared to become blind.

" - Goodbye, _... ", you heard Alphys' voice.

Then, you reopened your eyes and you suddenly looked around yourself. You saw the sky, the ground and the grass. You felt relieved because you finally arrived to the surface. You finally made your journey. But you felt sad at the same time because you missed your Skeleton family. They were part of your life. You had spent six full years with them... It was like a long dream, a dream where you were in another world and where you belonged to a skeleton family.. Plus, you had once a dream about you showing to them the surface... Even you had lost your dad, you knew he was always here in your heart, and you knew that dream might come true one day... You would never forget about Dr. Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby and Alphys, and also those funny teachers. You grabbed your phone and you looked at it carefully. The phone that dad gave you... You looked at the pictures in your phone where you were with the Skeleton family. A tear from you fell down on the phone's screen. You had all those memories in your mind... You took a deep breathe and put back your phone in your pocket. You also realised the box was no longer in your hands. You guessed you could only use it once and then it disappeared.

" - Thank you dad ", you mumbled, " Thank you for saving my life and taking care of me... Thank you for everything... I will never forget about you... "

Then, you were walking home. Your human family was so happy to see you back and being still alive. You were also happy to see them, but you still missed the Skeleton family... You decided not to tell this to anyone else, because they wouldn't believe you and they would think you were crazy, so you preferred to keep it to yourself. Every day you had spent, there always was a moment when you were thinking about the Skele-family.

Six months later...

It was a Saturday morning. You were sleeping when you suddenly heard your phone vibrating. This woke you up and you decided to check your phone. You saw you got a message from Sans. At the first sight, your heart froze because you were scared that he would write something hateful to you. But you dared to read his message. It said :

 _' Hey, _... It's been a long time we haven't seen each other. I've read your letter and trust me it wasn't your fault... Not at all... Dad just had a tragic accident..._  
 _I've learnt from Alphys that you are finally at the surface. I hope you have been doing good lately... I miss you and dad so much... I missed the times we used to be together... But one day, I'm sure I, and my brother will go to the surface and join you !_  
 _And guess what ? One day after you left, the Queen and the King had lost their children and declared war to the humans, so you were lucky to escape from there before it happened... But I would have protected you anyways so yeah..._  
 _Please, answer me as soon as possible.. I missed talking to you..._

 _Your dear skele-bro, Sans. '_

After you read his message, you felt your heart was beating warmly. You didn't expect this from him. You were sad and happy at the same time. You decided to keep him in contact of course !

" - Dad... Sans... Papyrus... I love you...so much... ", you said quietly.


End file.
